Fake Deaths
by Scythe244
Summary: Heero is presumed dead from suicide. Relena has disappeared. Their bodies are missing. Everyone is in grief. But are they really dead? Completed!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything in this story except maybe the plot. If I stole the plot, SORRRYYYY!!!!  
  
Please Review. If you want to flame me, do so. If you want to give me a pat on the back, do so. Any criticism is appreciated. Do know that I already have the entire story plotted out. It is a HYxRP, DMxHS, TBxCB, QWxDC, and WCxSP. This is my first story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The port of the Sanq Kingdom was peaceful tonight. But soon, this peace would be shattered. Heero Yuy stood on Port 15. He held a gun in his hands. He was ready to take his life this night. He had completed every mission he had been given. He had been the "Perfect Soldier." But he still had emotions. An emotion called sorrow had enveloped him. His grief was too sorrowful to explain. He had been hurt beyond belief. Looking into the sky he said…  
  
Heero: :: in a whisper :: Why did you do this to me, Relena?!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Heero is walking down a hallway with a box in his pants. In the box lay a ring. What was its purpose? It was to be given to Relena when she would say those words.  
  
Heero: ( Today I shall propose to Relena. I shall put my fears aside and ask that question. She will answer yes and we will be married, have kids, and whatever… [ AN: Heero and Relena have been dating for two months, Heero has emotions, and they are both in love ] )  
  
Heero walked with a purpose. His stride was confident. His Prussian blue eyes were shining with his future victory. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
  
  
Heero: :: still in a whisper :: I was so wrong…  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
Heero stood there, in shock. In front of his surprised eyes was Relena Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister of ESUN, and Daniel Fagothia, a diplomat of the colonies. They were in each others arms and were kissing each other. Relena was kissing back.  
  
Heero: :: in a hurt voice :: Why?!  
  
Daniel: :: with triumph :: I have won her heart, Heero. You shall never have her now!  
  
Daniel smirked at his own gain and Heero's loss. Heero cried in a distressed tone and fled. He never heard her cry.  
  
  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
  
  
Heero: She was probably telling me to leave…  
  
  
  
Heero raised his gun and pointed it at his own head. His mind and heart had already agreed with his decision. This was his last night.  
  
Heero: :: voice cracks :: Goodbye, Relena.  
  
PING! BLAM!! Two gunshots sounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me how you feel about this story. More coming, unless you tell me not to.  
  
Scythe244 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing yadda yadda yadda.  
  
::-::=action  
  
(-)=thought  
  
This is the second chapter. I'm sorry but the chapters will be short and overall the story will also be short. SORRY!!! Thanks for the reviews AnarchistDude and Ley. This story may not have much stuff and it might suck, but that is because I am very new at this and this is my first fanfic. Please Review.  
  
  
  
Fake Deaths  
  
  
  
TV: And on to other news…  
  
Duo and Hilde had both lived in the same apartment for one year [ AN: this takes one year after EW ( Endless Waltz, BT ( Blind Target ), GW ( Gundam Wing ), and P5 ( Preventors 5 ) ]. They both worked as scrappers. Today was their day off. Why? Because the two had just been married one month earlier, and due to certain problems, were not able to take a honeymoon. Their co-workers had now let them have 5 months of vacation for themselves. Duo was listlessly watching the TV while Hilde made dinner. Duo was preoccupied with his own thoughts.  
  
Duo: ( Where is Heero? He's been gone for a few days. Where is he?! )  
  
Heero had been missing for 3 days. No one seemed to know where he had gone. All they knew was that he had vacated Relena's residence. He had then disappeared without a trace. Everybody was worried, especially Duo [ AN: he is just worried because he and Heero are best friends, they are not gay!!! ].  
  
Hilde: Duo, what's wrong?  
  
Duo: Well, honey. Heero's been gone for a couple of days and didn't even tell me! Me! His best bud!  
  
  
  
Just as Duo said those words, Hilde was shocked. Duo, noticing his wife's stricken face, rambled on.  
  
Duo: Yeah, I know. What a shock!  
  
Hilde: D-d-duo! Look at the TV!  
  
Duo, not hearing, continued his tirade.  
  
Duo: I wonder where Heero is now…  
  
Hilde: :: yanks Duo's braid ::  
  
Duo: :: yelps :: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!  
  
Hilde: :: glare :: LOOK AT THE TV, IDIOT!  
  
Duo: :: cowers slightly :: Ok.  
  
Duo looked at the TV. There was a special report.  
  
TV Reporter: Today, a note of suicide was found in the currently empty apartment of Heero Yuy, Pilot 001. This note states that it should be immediately copied and sent to the following people ASAP: Duo Maxwell, Hilde Schiebker [ is that how you spell her name? ], Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Quatre Winner, Dorothy Catolonia [ is her last name correct? ], Trowa Barton, Catherine Bloom, Lady Une, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, and Mariemeia Kushrenada [ did I get it right? ]. Said people who are watching this should check your mail soon.  
  
  
  
Duo was shocked. His eyes were filled with grief. He couldn't believe it! Heero Yuy had committed suicide!  
  
Duo: :: mutters :: Holy Shit…  
  
Hilde: There's more…  
  
TV Reporter: Another surprising event has just occurred! Relena Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian has been announced missing. Her butler states that she did not return from running an errand last night.  
  
  
  
Duo, shocked beyond belief, fainted. Hilde yanked her husband's braid, waking him up.  
  
Duo: Was that a dream?  
  
Hilde: No, and we should call everyone else [ G-boys and G-girls, Une, Zechs, Noin, and Mariemeia ].  
  
Duo: :: faints ::  
  
Hilde: Not again…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Please Review so I know someone actually read this story. Sorry if Duo is acting OOC.  
  
  
  
Please read and review my War of Demons. It's my second fic.  
  
Its in the Original Section in Novels.  
  
Or you can just use my profile thingy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Gundam Wing. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm not going to change the format for this story. But if I write a sequel I will try and make it right. Thanks for the review Lupin's Niece AJ!!! And for those who don't know please read my War of Demons story. It's an original and pretty new with only a foreword and history. I'm going to post a chapter to it soon though. Sorry for this coming out so late. I was busy with projects, projects, and oh, so more projects.  
  
Fake Deaths  
  
( I should really change the title… )  
  
  
  
Everyone stood in a moderate-sized lavish room. The room held a large table, several chairs around it, miscellaneous items like flowers and lights, and several people. Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Milliardo Peacecraft sat on one side of the large table. Wufei was silent, Duo had a look of grief on his face and was on the verge of crying, Quatre's eyes were very, very red and he looked as if he were about to cry, once again, Trowa's eyes were also red, and Milliardo [ whom shall now be referred to as Zechs 'cause it is easier ] was crying with his hands on his face. On the other side of the table sat Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia, Hilde Schbeiker, Catherine Bloom, Lucrezia Noin, Lady Une [ I call her Lady 'cause I don't think she has a first name ], and Mariemeia [ I put her in 'cause Une wouldn't go anywhere without her ]. All of the women were crying, except for Mariemeia whom does not understand the current circumstances. They were weeping inside of that room, in Quatre's enormous mansion.  
  
Quatre: :: tears slowly streaming down his face :: Heero and Relena both left notes…before their disappearance :: sniffle :: :: sniffle ::.  
  
  
  
Wufei: :: emotionlessly :: Read it, Quatre. Let us see what they both wrote. It would be an injustice to them if we did not read what they wanted us to read.  
  
  
  
Sally: :: crying :: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WUFEI!? THEY'RE BOTH PROBABLY DEAD AND YOU CAN ONLY THINK OF VIOLATING THEIR PRIVACY!?  
  
  
  
Duo: :: in a calm voice :: Wufei is right. We must find their reasons for suicide. And who said that Relena's dead.  
  
  
  
Trowa: ………right……..  
  
  
  
Quatre carefully opened Heero's letter. After opening the letter, Quatre daintily placed the envelope on the table and unfolded the letter. The letter read :  
  
  
  
Dear Everybody,  
  
  
  
I have committed suicide for my own reasons. You need not concern yourself with my fate. I feel I am no longer needed. I am now useless. Obsolete. Out of date. That's all you need to know.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Quatre read the letter to all assembled. He then passed it around to everybody to confirm what he had just read. The audience was puzzled at his letter. Several unspoken questions lay in their minds.  
  
  
  
Wufei: Open Relena's letter now. Maybe she has the answers to our current predicament.  
  
  
  
Quatre: Yeah… just wait a second…  
  
Quatre also opened Relena's letter with carefulness. Placing the envelope next to Heero's envelope, he read what Relena had written:  
  
Dear All,  
  
  
  
I just want to say something to you all. I need to catch up with Heero to try and stop him from doing what he will do. It was my fault for what has happened. I sincerely apologize to all of you for doing this and bid you farewell. For if I do not reach the area in time, I will do the same as he has done.  
  
  
  
Relena Darlian  
  
  
  
This is really short, but its all I can think of. I don't want to make it too long or anything and I'm sorry it is so short. There is going to be only one more chapter after this. Please R+R if you read it. I don't care if its anonymous or signed. Also, flames are acceptable. I'm also sorry if the fic is too boring or not too detailed.  
  
R+R !!! Just click that button!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Gundam Wing!!! ( bawls ) WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! BUT!! One day I will own it! ( cackles evilly ) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
This chapter probably won't do as well as the other chapters. This is the second to last chapter of these stories. I'm sorry it took soooooo long to post. I had a LOT of projects. WOW!! Never expected to get a grand total of 9, I repeat, 9, reviews. Thank you all for your support. I think this is the longest chapter. I'm sorry if it confuses you or it ends in a different way. R+R!! ^^  
  
Fake Deaths  
  
( I decided to stick with the name after all… )  
  
  
  
3 months after the incident…  
  
A TV is on in the bustling streets of an unknown city. Several people walked down the street as the night was still very young. Mainly fishermen and security guards prowled the streets during this time. Besides those catchers of fish was a young man. His brown hair streaked with black. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt with a black leather jacket shielding him from the cold of the night winds. He wore blue faded jeans and a pair of shoes like any other person. Passing by the TV, he heard the report and stopped to hear the news…  
  
"-Police have still not found the bodies of Heero Yuy, renowned Gundam pilot, and of Relena Peacecraft, the Vice Foreign Minister. Because they have not found the bodies, the funeral of both famous people will take place near the ocean in 5 days. For those of you with no calendars, that is June 8. Everyone is invited if all is true. The exact time is at 8:00 AM and will end at 12:00 PM. In other news-"  
  
That was all he heard. If his green eyes were mouths they would be smiling at this moment. But since they were not, his mouth did it for him. His lips had curved upward by the end of the broadcast. He then walked away.  
  
*****  
  
In the downtown area of the city, that same guy wandered through the streets. He passed by several warehouses as he looked for something. Finally, he found it. It was just another warehouse like all the others. He entered it. Inside was a mass array of machinery and dust. This warehouse was supposed to be abandoned. There was a door on the other side of the complex. He walked over to it and opened it. The office was empty except for a desk and another door. Instead of opening the door, the young person went to the desk. He looked under it. There was a number pad. He dialed in 5-5-6-7-1-0. A panel in the wall slid open. He slipped inside just before it closed. Inside the small room was darkness. Suddenly a bright flash of light covered the floor. It turned red and moved up, over the man and into the ceiling. It then lowered and disappeared. A mechanical voice said," Welcome back."  
  
A young lady stood up in the middle of a vast living room. 'Why isn't he back yet?!' She seemed very worried. Her blue eyes and her grim face just seemed to say "worry." She nervously swept a pale, delicate hand through her blond hair. 'Where is he?!'  
  
BING  
  
She had heard the noise. She turned her head and saw the red-eyed youth.  
  
"H-!" She was cut off by the shaking of the youth's head.  
  
"Oh…I mean, Ryu!!! You're BACK!!"  
  
The young man covered his head and shook his head in amazement at the young woman's energy. "Why haven't you put on your disguise yet?" he asked.  
  
"Because I thought I would watch the place." She replied.  
  
"We've got to go somewhere," he said.  
  
"Where?" she inquired.  
  
"To our funerals." The young man's eyes glowed with mischief. "I suggest you put on your disguise, Rayne."  
  
Rayne looked confused and puzzled until she realized what he had just said. "Ok."  
  
Rayne left the room for another room. 10 minutes later "Rayne" came out with brown eyes and blond hair highlighted with red. "Ready!"  
  
"Ok. We should leave immediately if we want to make it there in time."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryu kissed Rayne on the forehead and they left.  
  
*****  
  
"We are gathered here today to remember our loved ones who have died. Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. Both have contributed much to the peaceful world we live in today. If not for them, we may not even be standing on this earth that we stand on now. Heero-"  
  
The priest's words were listened to as he recounted their past achievements and their trials and errors. He told everything he knew, which also happened to be common knowledge.  
  
Off to the side of the assembled people, the remaining Gundam pilots and their girlfriends stood. Also there was Mariemeia Kushrenada, Lady Une, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Lucrezia Noin. They watched silently and teary eyed as the caskets were lowered. They were one of the few people who actually knew the caskets were empty and would never be filled. The bodies inside were actually dummies. Occasionally, one of the girls sniffled. But they stayed silent, waiting to get home so they could let all their grief out. After the funeral was over and nearly all had left, the group of heroes walked up to the headstones that had been set up. Each laid a different flower down. They ranged from simple flowers to the rarest flowers on both earth and the colonies. 12 flowers, side by side, lay on the graves. They stayed behind as the group of 12 left for their homes.  
  
The sunny hillside was quiet. A sudden noise broke the silence. It was the leaping of a girl. She looked to be 18 years of age. She had brown eyes and blond hair highlighted with red. A young boy silently leapt from a nearby tree onto the hill floor.  
  
"Ryu, are you sure we can't tell them?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Rayne."  
  
She knelt beside the grave and the flowers. She pointed to the flowers. "Can we keep them?"  
  
"Sure. They were going to give it to us anyways."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She daintily picked up all 12 flowers with her hands.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Both figures walked away from the headstones of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft.  
  
*****  
  
Two people walked into what they termed "The Hidden Home." They made a beeline for a white door. Inside was a large square depression 5 feet in the earth and 20 feet long. Also were two more doors, both leading to separate toilets. A length of space was devoted to sinks and cabinets. The floor was covered in light green tile and the wall was painted white. Lights were spread around the ceiling. Ryu and Rayne headed straight for the sink. Rayne turned on the water and cupped her hands to catch some water. She poured the water on her hair and repeated. The red streaks eventually disappeared. Ryu brought his hands to his eyes and grabbed something. Pulling his hands away, the "something" was actually a pair of contacts colored green. His eyes were actually a piercing Prussian blue. He ran some water through his hair and it was revealed to be moss green. "Rayne" did the same thing with her eyes and her eyes were revealed to be blue. Their true identities were really Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft! The Gundam Pilot and the Vice Foreign Minister!  
  
As Relena toweled her hair, she asked Heero," Where will we put the flowers?"  
  
"Wherever you want, but first, I would like to ask you something."  
  
"What? You can tell me anything you want."  
  
Heero got on one knee and took a velvet red box out of his pants pocket. 'Good thing I didn't throw this away,' he thought. He opened the box revealing a gold band with 5 different stones on it: diamond, emerald, sapphire, ruby, and onyx. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Relena looked at his face to see if he was serious. He was. Her heart soared as she shouted," YES!" She then proceeded to hug him so tight that he literally couldn't breathe.  
  
"Relena…I…can't bre-breathe…"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She let go quickly. "Can we have a kid?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When can we?"  
  
"Right now if you want."  
  
"Then let's!"  
  
She kissed the still recovering teen on the lips, helped him up, and dragged him to the bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
There. I'm FINISHED!!!!! Wait a sec…I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE FLASHBACK!!!! One MORE chapter left… The next chapter will have the flashback of what happened with Relena and how Heero survived even though he shot himself. Is there anyone here who goes to Walnut High? I'm goin' there!!! There is A LOT of OOCness here isn't there? Well…CYA!! 'till next time!  
  
Scythe244 ^^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Fake Deaths  
  
Flashbacks and the Present  
  
Italics = Thoughts of Relena or Heero Regular = Regular POV  
  
The Incident  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Ahhhh.today is such a beautiful day. I wish more days were like this. Relena relaxed into the chair in her office. Hmmm.shouldn't that diplomat be meeting me soon? He said he wanted to talk to me about something. What was his name again? Danny Targothia or something? Oh well. She looked at the papers on her neat desk and searched for a paper. She dug into a pile of papers and came back up holding a folder victoriously over her head. Ok.this is the stuff he is proprosing. Let's see. She opened the folder and scanned the front page. I'll have to reject all of this!! It's outrageous! $20 trillion dollars!? MARRIAGE?!! What the f*** is this!? Her expression changed from serenity to outrage. If her butler Pagan could hear the words Relena was saying in her mind, he would die of a heart attack. [ AN: O.O she's very OOC. ] Ok. That's ENOUGH cussing for 1 day. I had better deal with this once he gets here. Oh, there he is! Daniel Fagothia entered the room. He had dashing red eyes which locked onto Relena's own blue ones. His tall figure strode over to Relena. He leaned in close enough to Relena so that some of his long brown hair touched Relena's shoulders. His eyes switched to the file she was holding. He leaned casually on the desk. "So you've seen what I have asked for. All the delegates agree to the second proposition. So-" Oh that ignorant bastard! He infuriates me. He probably bribed the delegates. He thinks he can just waltz in and PROPOSE to me in SUCH a manner?!?! "-will you marry me?" He smiled his white-toothed smile at her. It was known to make woman fall before him and worship him. Fortunately, Relena was not affected. I will marry.Heero! "No." Daniel's smile faltered slightly and his eye twitched. "Surely you would reconsider my offer?" Not on my life. "No. I am already taken. Now, if you will excuse me I.mmphrgh!!" Daniel had pressed his lips tightly against Relena's. What the hell do YOU think YOU are DOING?!?! Oh no. OH NO! Heero watched in horror from the door what was unfolding before his eyes. He ran off and Relena could see just a tear running down his face. Relena punched Daniel [ PACIFIST CRUSH!!!!!!!!!! Hehe.Slayers. ]and called out," Heero! HEERO!!!! COME BACK!!" Oh God.I made him cry and run and it's all because of Daniel. She turned toward Daniel to find him smirking. "WHAT are YOU smiling about?!!" "You can marry me now that THAT COMMONER is gone!" He smiled a wicked grin as he said this, except when he sneered at the mention of 'THAT COMMONER.' "He is much MORE than that! Now leave FAGothia!" Daniel looked enraged for a moment before stalking off. Relena didn't care though. I've got to find Heero! The Dock ( after the "suicide" ) Heero's POV Two guns had been fired. Huh? What just happened? He opened his eyes to look behind him. There, standing behind him, was Relena Darlian [ AN: I'm not sure if I spelled it right.^^; ] holding a smoking pistol. "R- r-r-Relena?!" he sputtered. How did she get a gun and does she even know how to use it?! [ AN: Relena holding a gun.O.o;; ] "Yep! It's me!" Calm yourself, Heero. She's probably here to tell her how much she hates you and that she doesn't care if I die, anyways. [ AN: Don't be so pessimistic Heero, people might think you're a pessimist! -_-; ] He quickly collected himself and relaxed his face when suddenly.he felt an enormous pain in his right shoulder! [ AN: MODE CHANGE FROM CIVILIAN MODE TO SOLDIER MODE!!!! :: fancy transformation with Transformers music in the background takes place:: And civilian Heero becomes.Heero.WITH MILLIONS OF GUNS, HIS GUNDAM, 24 BILLION TONS OF EXPLOSIVE, AND VARIOUS OTHER WEAPONS!!!!!!!! :: crazy laugh :: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!! Heero goes -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ] He instinctively ran, grabbed Relena using his left hand and pulled her under the cover of a few crates. He looked at her frightened face and asked," May I have your gun?" Relena looked at him and asked," What for?" Heero nodded toward the crates opposite theirs as a few more shot originating from there bounced off the large wooden shelter. Relena gave him the gun. Heero reloaded the gun and was about to leave when he felt Relena's hand holding him back. Relena pulled him back and faced him. She whispered in his ear," Please be careful." She then kissed him on the lips. What the hell?! Mmm.but this feels so good. It also tastes good too.like strawberries. She released him from the kiss and sat back. Before he could say anything, though, another hail of bullets slowly cut into their cover. He was brought back to his current predicament and nodded to Relena before heading off.  
  
***  
  
Heero dodged another bullet shot at him. This is getting old. I think I'll flank him. He moved swiftly through the night. He ducked and hid while firing bullets at random places so as to distract his opponent. Eventually, he could see somebody hiding behind a crate holding an H&K MP5 Sub-machine gun. He was reloading it with his back turned to Heero. Heero aimed Relena's USP at the man's hands and fired. A cry of surprise was heard as the MP5 clattered noisily to the floor. The man, holding his smoking hands turned around to face Heero. Heero saw that the man had the kind of clothes on that a common crook would wear. A black turtleneck, ski mask, and black pants. Red eyes filled with rage were replaced with fear at what he saw. Looking to the side, he saw Relena running toward Heero. In front of him was Heero himself with a USP clutched in his hands, the barrel still smoking from his first shot. Heero's eyes bored into his. "Put your hands in the air and kick your gun towards me." The crook obeyed. Just as Heero picked up the gun, the would-be murderer reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun called the Glock. He aimed at Heero, who now had the MP5 and was ready to fire when another shot echoed through the night. Relena's USP was once again in her hands and smoking. The man dropped his Glock on the floor and cradled his arm as he kneeled down. Heero reached forward toward the wounded man and grasped the ski mask. He then pulled it off. Underneath was the face of Daniel Fagothia. [ Bet ya didn't think of that one! ] "Fagothia!?" Relena cried. "Damn you, Yuy.If you had just died, then.I could.have had.Relena.all.to myself." He muttered. "." "What! Cat got you're tongue?! Huh? HUH!? ONE DAY, I'M GONNA GET YOU, YUY!! TH.ARGHH!!!" His ranting was cut off by Heero, whom had kicked Daniel's leg. "Shut up. You should be grateful I haven't killed you." His eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" "Oh yes I would. But I won't." "Why not?" "Why should I?" Heero started to walk away with Relena by his side. "Where will we go?" asked Relena. "We'll go away for a little while. The world can go on fine without you there to help. You can finally take that long vacation you've always wanted! If need be, we can always return." "But won't Fagothia tell someone we're alive?" "No one will believe him. If he said he saw us here, the police might take him in for questioning and they may even brand him as a suspect. So no problems there." Heero turned his head towards Relena. "Are you willing to do this?" Relena turned her own head towards him. "Of course I am." The two exchanged warm smiles as they disappeared into the night. Far off, Daniel slowly got up from kneeling. He glared in the direction of Heero and Relena. "Someday.I'm gonna get you.Yuy. Then I'm.gonna kick your.ass.and make you watch me.take Relena and.conquer the world." He began to snicker. As seconds passed, his chuckle grew to a maniacal cackle. He stumbled off into the night laughing his head off. He then simply vanished.  
  
***  
  
There. The final chapter has been completed. LET'S CELEBRATE!! WOOHOO!! :: party begins :: YAY!!!!!! HAHA!! COMPLETE!!! WOOOOO!!! Now I must say thank you to all my loyal reviewers!! :: hugs them all so hard their eyes start to pop out and their bones start to break :: Oops! Now for the thank you area! Thanks to: God ( the one in heaven! ^_____^ ) SilentlyScreamingForHelp Lady Devimon Relena Scott moonblossom apol Sugar Baby The Egyptian Witch Relena Peace Ley SqueakyMC annonymous ( whoever you were ) Lupin's Niece AJ  
  
I am very grateful and honored that you even stopped and read my story. Thank you soooo much for reviewing. AND NOW! TIME TO PARTAY!!!! HAHA!!! WOOOO!!!  
  
I probably will continue writing but I'm not sure when I'll post a new fic. I'm so laaaaaaaaaaaaazy! ^_________________^ Well! See you next time!  
  
Scythe244 ^^ 


End file.
